Detention!!
by sakura petals
Summary: Herms late ...for SNAPES..and she gets detention .. ....thankgod dracos near ...PLEASE IF YOU LOVE SNAPE DONT READ IT ...i hade a lot of flames so im trying to edit it.. for the people who reviewed and thought it sucked please try reading this and tell me


ok ok   
of course im sure you all know that i dont own the harry potter books or the characters its all  
the works of J.K.ROWLING if shes reading this i would like to say thank you for what you have done   
to bring the magic of harry potter in our dull lives   
alright this is fanfic about draco/hermione ..it has some mention of rape so if this offends you dont read it!  
and one more thing if you like snape so much dont read this you wont like it  
and another thing dont read this if you dont like hr/dr fanfics   
this is a fanfic i make it my way ok ? good!!  
  
  
it all starts when.......  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The silence of the dungon grounds was disturbed by the sound of ........footsteps.   
Hermione Granger was in her final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.   
she had changed alot these past years her once bushy hair has become sleak ,and shiny   
rich brown color, that has won the envy of her class mates and even people of other houses .  
she have grown to be a lovley young lady with slim figure pretty face and cool hair with addition  
to her smart brain ...................BUT SHE WAS LATE .........FOR .....  
SNAPE...........of all calsses to be late i had to be late for his ....DAMN IT!!she said to her self  
  
meanwhile...in the class room :  
hey ..harry, whats with herm?? she never gets late: whisperd ron to his bestfriend harry potter  
i dont know ron ..i guess shes doing some extra studies or something ..you know hermione!!  
  
yeah i guess your right ...hey whats snapes smiling about ?.....  
  
not far a way near his desk snape was actully smiling about something  
  
SNAPS HEAD:  
hmmmmmm....hermiones late ....hehehe.....when she comes in know i let her have   
detention and then ....hahahahah.....  
  
  
BACK IN THE CLASS ROOM:  
  
creeeeeeeeeeepy: said harry  
  
Malfoy was watching snape too with a courios look on his face  
whats hes smiling about ...he never smiles ...hmmm..i wonder...  
  
the doors burst open:  
  
im sorry proffesor ....i had some work to do in the library ...i promise it wont happen again ...she said rather apolegic.  
  
DETENTION ....GRANGER!! AND 20 points from Griffindor .  
  
yeah yeah i know youd give me that :she thought to her self with a frown  
  
im sorry sir .....:she said quietly   
  
go sit down ...:he finnaly stated......or ill take 20 more points!!  
  
she walked to her seat ..sat down ..cupped her face in her hands and thought...  
not another detention!!  
  
  
after class:  
Hermione ...your staying in this class for detention ....your going to make a potion..  
what is it this time tods? grasshopers ?she thought  
your going to make the asanda LOVE potion  
  
but sir its forbidden to make love potions ..if the headmas....  
he wouldnt know .....its just between you and me he pointed his finger to her chest   
and suddenly like the speed of a hawk he pinned her to the dungons cold wall  
she could feel his long nails on her arms like claws rippeng her she closed her eyes of pain and ..all she knew now was that she was afraid of him even more than before..all she could do was  
what......are.......you......doing....??she whisperd weakly.  
he answerd as though suspecting it:youve grown very pretty Granger .....  
he started ripping her robes.  
  
meanwhile:  
draco malfoy was running down the dungons halls he has grown to be very handsome his eyes were grey the reminded you of cold mist his blond hair fraimed his face perfectly ..  
  
but why was he running you ask ..well.........  
  
:i hope proffesor snape could help me with this theory i didnt understand it ...im sure he would  
he smiled to himself   
AND..i could get glimps of Granger .....in detention !!  
  
LEAVE ME ALONE.......he heard a terrefied voice.   
herm....hermione...he trailed in a whisper...  
  
HAHAHA....he heard snaps sickinig laugh  
come here hermione!!  
  
he wondered what was going on   
he heard heavy breathing.... desks falling!!  
jeez he knew snaps hated harry and everything connected to him but this was toomuch he didnt expect to do something as to hurt hermione  
  
he slamed the door open !  
  
and then the image of snap pinning ..HERMIONE ...became clear!!  
  
there she was hoplessly pinned aganst th wall by a teacher  
her beautifull eyes were wide of horror and was almost pleading for his help  
  
snape turned his face to him..  
  
he looked uneasy almost dreading this..  
  
PROFFESOR!!... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?he demanded  
  
hermione turned her head not to face him .  
  
he stepped near behind snape he was inches taller than him   
  
I SAID... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? he said as he held snapes coller tight withen his grasp he was just inches away  
away from his face spit was falling out of his mouth as he shouted   
he couldnt help the rage withen him !!  
imagine raping a girl and non other than hermione ..i hate potter ..and i hate her ..i think....but i didnt want it this way......with that last word on his thoughts  
he gave him a straight punch on the face   
snape collapsed   
  
hermione watched in horror   
she could see that he was breathing hard as he turned his angry face to face her it changed into a look she never saw in malfoy almost ..a look ....of..concern.....?!  
  
ummm..are you alright ..??????he asked   
  
it was as though this was the first time she ever saw draco.....  
  
yes im fine ...thank you so much ...she said beaming  
  
i never rielised this but i guess she is.... kinda....sorta.... pretty...: he said to himself   
but i have to hold my pride opone me ..i cant throw it away just becouse of her  
  
ok ..good ...i heard voices ..he turned to look at snaps sleeping form in disgust  
  
well what know ?...she asked   
  
what know?..i dont know he is a teacher after all i dont think anyone will beleave us ..but who knows?  
  
ill go tell Dumbledore...he will know what to do .....  
  
Yeah...he WILL do anything for you ...muggel born .....go on tell him: he said mockingly  
  
she raised an eyebrow.....:and here i thought he changed ; she thought  
  
ok fine ....i appreciate what you did and i expect you to hold it on my dept.... honestly since my first year here at hogwarts you never changed an inch she said smiling and flicking him on the forhead .  
  
she walked away ..:leaving him looking dumbfounded   
  
*************************************************************************************  
what do you think? should i write more? or did you hate it if you did please DONT flame me becouse i wouldnt give it a second look!!  
  
email me if you want !!  
ok now review 


End file.
